Pokémon Conquest
Pokémon Conquest (Tiếng Nhật: ポケモン＋ノブナガの野望, Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition) là một game spin-off tương tác qua lại giữa hai thế giới quan Pokémon và Nobunaga's Ambition, là phần đầu tiên trong loạt game này. Game được phát hành tại Nhật Bản vào ngày 17 tháng 3 năm 2012, tại Bắc Mỹ vào ngày 18 tháng 6 năm 2012, tại Úc vào ngày 21 tháng 7 năm 2012 và tại Vương quốc Anh vào ngày 27 tháng 7 năm 2012. Nối tiếp sau loạt tin tức liên quan đến những thông báo bất ngờ từ buổi lễ Jump Festa vào năm 2012 và lần phát hành đầu tiên trên tạp chí CoroCoro vào năm 2012, game được giới thiệu vào ngày 17 tháng 12 năm 2011 ngay tại sự kiện lễ hội Jump Festa, ngay sau đó là trang web chính thức cho game cũng được mở. Câu chuyện của trò chơi bắt đầu từ khu vực Ransei, rất nhiều Pokémon từ năm thế hệ đầu tiên cũng xuất hiện trong game. Trò chơi được phát hành trên hệ máy Nintendo DSi, hệ máy cải tiến của DS. Sự phát triển Pokémon Conquest là sản phẩm hợp tác thứ hai giữa Nintendo và Tecmo Koei, sau sản phẩm hợp tác đầu tiên là chế độ Murasame Castle xuất hiện trong game Samurai Warriors 3. Bởi vì Tsunekazu Ishihara là fan của game Nobunaga's Ambition và giám đốc Tecmo-Koei, Kou Shibasawa, là fan của Pokémon, và đây chính là cơ hội để hai bên làm việc chung với nhau trong dự án này. Vương quốc |hinh2=Ignis.png |eten3=Greenleaf |jten3 =アオバの国 |he3= |hinh3=Greenleaf.png |eten4=Fontaine |jten4=イズミの国 |he4= |hinh4=Fontaine.png |eten5=Terrera |jten5=コブシの国 |he5= |hinh5=Terrera.png |eten6=Violight |jten6= サナギの国 |he6= |hinh6=Violight.png |eten7=Chrysalia |jten7=ダイチの国 |he7= |hinh7=Chrysalia.png |eten8=Pugilis |jten8=シデンの国 |he8= |hinh8=Pugilis.png |eten9=Illusio |jten9=ゲンムの国 |he9= |hinh9=Illusio.png |eten10=Cragspur |jten10=キガンの国 |he10= |hinh10=Cragspur.png |eten11=Viperia |jten11=ドクガの国 |he11= |hinh11=Viperia.png |eten12=Yaksha |jten12=ヤシャの国 |he12= |hinh12=Yaksha.png |eten13=Avia |jten13=ツバサの国 |he13= |hinh13=Avia.png |eten14=Valora |jten14=フクツの国 |he14= |hinh14=Valora.png |eten15=Spectra |jten15=ミタマの国 |he15= |hinh15=Spectra.png |eten16=Nixtorm |jten16=フブキの国 |he16= |hinh16=Nixtorm.png |eten17=Dragnor |jten17=リュウの国 |he17= |hinh17=Dragnor.png }} Phần câu chuyện *The Legend of Ransei *Unite Ransei Stories *Junior Warlord Stories *Collect 100 Pokémon Stories *Recruit 40 Warriors Stories *Kenshin Versus Shingen Stories *Ransei's Greatest Beauty Stories *Defeat Nobunaga Stories *Ninja Stories *Not Worth Fighting Over Stories *Two Heroes of Ransei Nhan vật chính Anh hùng Nữ anh hùng Thành chủ *Nobunaga (Japanese: ノブナガ) - Lãnh chúa của vùng Dragnor. Ông bắt cặp với Zekrom. *Mitsuhide (Japanese: ミツヒデ) - Một nhân vật bắt cặp với Lapras và sau đó là Articuno, là lãnh chúa của Nixtorm. *Shingen (Japanese: シンゲン) - Nhân vật cặp với A character paired with Rhyperior then later Groudon, who is the warlord of Terrera. *Kenshin (Japanese: ケンシン) - A character paired with Galade then later Mewtwo, who is the warlord of Illusio. *Hideyoshi - A character paired with Infernape in the trailer and a Monferno in leaked images and is the warlord of Ignis. *Motonari - A character paired with Servine, who is the warlord of Greenleaf. *Motochika - A character paired with Dewott, who is the warlord of Fontaine. Chiến binh *Oichi *Yukimura *Hanbei *Kanbei *Ina *Gracia Pokémon Trong Pokémon Conquest, 200 Pokémon của 5 dòng thế hệ đầu đều xuất hiện tại vùng Ransei. Hình ảnh Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition Logo.png|Japanese Logo Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition.png|Artwork for Pokémon Conquest Pokemon Conquest Opening.PNG|Pokémon Conquest Opening Screen Nobunaga Hero.png|The hero Nobunaga Heroine.png|The heroine Nobunaga.png|Nobunaga Oda Oichi.png|Oichi and her Jigglypuff Mitsuhide.png|Mitsuhide Akechi and Articuno Shingen.png|Shingen Takeda and Groudon Kenshin.png|Kenshin Uesugi and Mewtwo Hideyoshi.png|Hideyoshi Toyotomi and Infernape Hideyoshi 2.png|Hideyoshi Toyotomi and Monferno Motonari.png|Mōri Motonari and Servine Motochika.png|Motochika Chōsokabe and Dewott Fukushima.png|Fukushima Masanori Gracia.png|Gracia Hosokawa and Munna Maeda.png|Keiji Maeda Katō.png|Kiyomasa Katō Ishida.png|Mistunari Ishida Liên kết *Official Japanese Website *Koei Wiki: Pokémon Conquest *Hisashi Koinuma Hints Pokemon Conquest Sequel Thể_loại:Game Thể_loại:Pokémon Game Thể_loại:Game không thuộc series chính của game Pókemon Thể_loại:Pokémon Conquest